Act I: Beginnings/Script
This is the dialogues that are in Act I: Beginnings, which is the first act of the game Legendary Fighter. Scene 1: Intro (A legendary fighter Deepak comes to his place.) Deepak: I need to meet my Sensei to train me. (Deepak approaches to a Sensei.) Sensei: Well... you are seeming to be a new guy here. Ok! I will introduce myself. My name is Kenji. I am Sensei in this town. I train some peoples too. Did you come here for training? Deepak: Of course! Sensei: Before I accept you, you need to show some of your basic skills. Deepak: Ok. OBJECTIVE: Show your basic skills to your Sensei. (After the player shows basic fighting skills to the Sensei.) Sensei: Very nice. I am really proud of you to be my student. Ok. Now I will show you some more things. (Sensei takes to the Home where there are lots of icons for modes where player selects.) Sensei: Click on the Tournament mode. In Tournament Mode, you can fight your enemies and get XP points. The blue bar indicates your XP points. If you take more XP, the blue bar will increase and you will be leveled up if you take enough points of XP given in the right side of Blue Bar. Deepak: Thank you, Sensei. Any more? Sensei: There are lot. I will teach you little for now. The yellow bar indicates your energy. If your energy is gone, just click on that bar. This shows the minutes needed for recharging a energy. And below, they are showing "Get Energy by Checking a Video" or "Use 5 Gems to Refill". (Sensei gives 5 gems to Deepak.) Sensei: Here, my student. I give you 5 gems. Whenever you are out of energy, use this 5 gems to refill your energy. These are easy tips. By the way, what's your name? Deepak: Name? My name is Deepak. Sensei: Great to see you. Now show your skills to enemies. Click on Tournament Mode!! Go, Deepak! (The player clicks on Tournament Mode.) Tournament Stage 1 Sensei: This is your first opponent. His name is Feng. Now show him who you are. (The battle begins.) OBJECTIVE: Defeat Feng. (After defeating Feng, you will get some XP points.) Back to Home Scene Sensei: Wow! You are leveled up. Take more XP points to level up. (The scene then shows "ACT I: BEGINNINGS" and shifts to show Home with Sensei and Deepak.) ACT I: BEGINNINGS Sensei: Well, you've finished your first fight of the Tournament. There are 23 stages left right now. Total stages are 24. Ok! So now, click on the mode named "ELTE". (The player clicks on the mode "ELITE".) Elite's First Bodyguard Battle Elite: Who are you? Might be a new student, huh. By the way, you can't fight me right now. You gotta need to defeat my bodyguards first. Here's my first bodyguard - Ron Mason. Fight him! Heh heh heh! Let's see who'll win. Ron: Yes, Master Elite! As I am your student, I will try to kill the old man's new student. Come on, new guy! Show your guts. Sensei: This is it, Deepak. This is the mode for boss. You gotta need to first fight the bodyguards of Elite. Come on! Fight his first bodyguard. (The battle begins with Elite's 1st bodyguard, Ron. After the battle...) Ron: Arh... You are tough to fight. Ok! I accept. You are stronger than me. Sensei: Shame on you, Ron. Didn't your master teach you anything? Anyway, great work - Deepak! I like it. The second bodyguard's difficulty is "Impossible" to fight. The small bar indicates the difficulties of a boss. If you buy/upgrade weapons, armors, helms etc. the difficulty may reduce to Insane, Hard, Normal & Easy. Now first of all, you have enough coins to buy a new weapon. Click on Menu and click on Weapons icon. (The player clicks on Menu and clicks on Weapons icon.) Sensei: This is the place where you can buy/upgrade weapons, armors, helms etc. Now buy your first weapon, the "Two-handed Shuriken". Deepak: This weapon is similar to Ron. Hm... Anyway, let's buy and try. (The player buys the weapon. After buying the weapon.) Sensei: Click on Dojo icon from the Menu to test your new weapon. Deepak: Thanks, Sensei! (The player clicks on Dojo icon from the Menu. After the player tests his weapon.) Sensei: Perfect! It suits you. Now let's go back to Home. (The player clicks on Home icon.) Sensei: Let's check the bodyguard's difficulty. (The player clicks on the mode ELITE.) Sensei: See! Didn't I told you. If you buy/upgrade a new weapon, the difficulty will reduce. Now the bodyguard's difficulty is turned into "Hard". And one more thing - even if you level up, the bodyguard's difficulty will reduce. Deepak: Nice advice, Sensei! I will keep it in mind. After finishing Tournamet Levels (2 - 7) Sensei: I am seeing that... Another bodyguard of Elite is waiting for you... Go on, Deepak... Face him off and show him what you've got! Deepak: Sure! I will finish him off. Battling Charley (The Player clicks on ELITE and then clicks on BATTLE.) Charley: Well... Ron wasn't powerful... He was lazy in one of our organization. But I am medium-fighter. I have got all the strengths to show you off. Better to get off, Deepak. Deepak: I ain't scare of what you say. I am ready! Charley: Well... Then let's see... (The battle begins with Elite's 2nd Bodyguard, Charley. After the battle...) Charley: Urgh! What happened?... This is... Impossible! Even if I am defeated, Master Elite will never leave you. Survival unlocked. Sensei: Deepak - use Survival mode to get more coins. Deepak: Understood. After finishing Tournament levels (8 - 13) Sensei: Good... Keep it up! A guy who is a best fighter wanna challenge you. Guy: My name is Mark. Hm... So you are the Sensei's powerful fighter, huh. Deepak: Yes, Mark. Mark: Well - then challenge me! If you defeat me, I will reward you my weapon. Deepak: If this is your rule, then ok. Mark: Let's begin. (The battle begins with a challenger Mark. After the battle...) Mark: Well... You are truly great fighter I've seen ever. Here, Deepak! The reward... My weapon. You've unlocked '''Mark's Blade Sensei: You can equip it anytime you want it, Deepak. Battling Berna (The Player clicks on ELITE and then clicks on BATTLE.) Berna: I am Berna Salton. I am one of the female fighter of Master Elite. Master Elite approved me to join in his organization as I show more important and focus in Fightings, Combos and more... Well, Deepak... Even as I am female - I don't have fear in fighting Males. Come on! Deepak: Same as me. I don't have fear too in fighting Females. Heh! You are losed! Berna: Not yet. Don't decide it now itself. Battle and check. Deepak: You are fighting me with your guts. Hm... Come! (The battle begins with Elite's 3rd bodyguard, Berna. After the battle...) Berna: Tsk... Am I too weak? But how? Deepak: It all depends upon your focuses with eye! Better train well. Berna: No way!! I will not forget this shame ever in my life. After finishing all Tournament levels Sensei: Great! Excellent, Deepak! You've finished off Tournnament by defeating fellow enemies. Prepare yourself to battle Elite. He might be strong!! Deepak: I know that Sensei. Don't worry - I will eliminate them all! Sensei: I trust you student. Deepak: Alright, Sensei! Battling Power (The Player clicks on ELITE and then clicks on BATTLE.) Power: Well... I thought that you would be afraid of me, kid. Deepak: I am afraid to God - not to you! Power: So you've guts to defeat me? Hahaha! Deepak: I really have guts to defeat you. And for SURE! Power: Hm... My name is Power Armando! I am one of Master Elite's excellent fighter you know! I could use my fists and kicks to defeat you, Deepak! Come on... Deepak: Alright! (The battle begins with Elite's 4rd bodyguard, Power. After the battle...) Power: Arrgh! I am... Am I useless? Deepak: Well - you've became Elite's weakest fighter now! Power: No.... Not yet! Sensei: Power - you was an excellent student of Elite, but now... It's useless I think... Get lost, man! The Z Organisation (The scene begins on Elite's room.) Elite: Well! Deepak had defeated my 4 bodyguards. Now only you are left, Johnny Vale. Johnny: Ah yes... Master. Elite: Don't worry - here take this. Johnny: What...? (Elite gives Rock-Blade to Johnny.) Elite: This is the best weapon for defeating Deepak. Johnny: Yes - Master! I will come to you after defeating that guy! Elite: That's better for you! Heh-heh-heh-heh!! (The scene fades out.) Home Scene Sensei: Deepak!! I heard the Z Organisation is preparing heavy-thing to defeat us! Deepak: The Z Organisation? Is it new? Sensei: No! But it is being ruled by Elite. Deepak: What? That Elite is ruling that organisation. Sensei: Yes... We don't have much time too! Deepak: Oh my god! (Elite appears.) Elite: Heh-heh! Your Sensei is shocked, huh. Deepak: Elite!! Elite: Hm... Well - you've played a lot, Deepak. Time to get started all. Deepak: What do you mean? Elite: A suprise for you!! (Elite summons 3 mercenaries.) Mercenary 1: Master Elite! Mercenary 2: Master!! Mercenary 3: Elite... Our master! Elite: Heh-heh - This is a surprise for you both. We will do anything to destroy this city! Heh heh!! (Elite gets away with Mercenaries.) Sensei: Deepak! Deepak: There is no time with us, Sensei... We must follow them. Sensei: I accept with you. Let's go! Deepak: Sure! Battling Mercenaries of Elite (The player clicks on ELITE and then clicks on BATTLE.) Johnny: You are approaching near us, huh. Elite: Johnny! Move back - they cannot enter our room unless untill they finish off our mercenaries. Johnny: Mercenaries? What is it? Elite: It's a surprise for their both. Deepak: Enough talk! Elite: Oh, getting angry huh. Mercenaries!! (Mercenaries arrives.) Mercenary 1: Don't approach Master Elite! Mercenary 2: We'll not leave you. Mercenary 3: Let's kill them off. Elite: Heh-heh! This is just the beginning of our dark play... Johnny: Master - let's get off from here. Elite: That's better too. (Elite and Johnny gets away.) Deepak: Come on, you fellow idiots. (The battle begins with Elite's mercenaries. After the battle...) Sensei: That was... just amazing, Deepak! They've been vanished off. Deepak: I will go and stop Elite somehow. Sensei: Hm... Be careful ok. Deepak: Sure, Sensei. Battling Johnny Johnny: Hm... The mercenaries even didn't work too. Deepak: That's just kinda easy, Johnny - now you are left! Johnny: Don't think fighting me is so easy. Master Elite gave me this sword - you must somehow cannot defeat me. Deepak: This is... Rock-Blade!? Johnny: Yes... Correct! Deepak: Hm... Johnny: Well - that's over. Let's get into battle. Deepak: I will finish you man... I will!! (The battle begins with Elite's 5th bodyguard, Johnny. After the battle...) Johnny: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh!! Elite: Johnny!? Deepak: He is useless now, Elite. Johnny: Master... I am... sorry! (Johnny dies.) Elite: Huh? J-Johnny? Deepak: Well... All of your bodyguards are defeated. But so sad that Johnny died. Elite: Aarh!! Now... Whatever, just get me huh. (Elite summons his previous 4 bodyguards.) Ron: You've killed... Johnny!? Charley: Deepak! You've played a lot. Power: Time to show him what we've got for our chance. Berna: Fight us again - if you've guts. Deepak: This is getting more... (Sensei arrives.) Sensei: Move back! Deepak: Huh? Sensei: Thunder Magic: Dynamic Strike!!! (Sensei strikes off 4 bodyguards of Elite using his magic which causes them to die.) Deepak: They... they are dead! Sensei: Finally, it's gonna be finished... Deepak: Yes! Sensei: Go on... Get going... Battling Elite Elite: Tsk... All are dead? No way... Deepak: Sensei killed your rest of bodyguards. Elite: Ah, I see... That old man had just showed his powers too, huh. Deepak: You!! You are gonna die in my hands now. Elite: Same to you too, Deepak. You will die in my hands! Just on my HANDS!! (The battle begins with Elite finally. After the battle...) Elite: Wh-What?? Deepak: Are you weak...? Elite: That's... it's like kinda... MAGIC!! Deepak: Well... you are now finished. (Dynamo appears.) Dynamo: What? Elite... you were so powerful - and you should be shame that this kid had defeated you. Elite: No, Master Dynamo. Deepak: Dynamo? Dynamo: Yes! I am the leader of all this crime organisations. You must be the kid huh. Deepak: You!! Dynamo: No time to talk with you. I don't have time. (Dynamo disappears.) Elite: Tsk... (Elite disappears.) Deepak: Well... Dynamo, huh. This is just the beginning... I've to see more of what's going on. NEW ACT UNLOCKED! NEW COMBOS UNLOCKED! Category:Subpages